Broken Memories
by TheSoulUnmasked
Summary: 'No matter how hard I try to stop it, I still find you escaping my memories and falling from my eyes…' A story of loss, love, friendship, and reconciliation. (Rated T cause I'm paranoid, might pass as K )


Broken Memories.

_"No matter how hard I try to stop it, I still find you escaping my memories and falling from my eyes…"_

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first story in this genre, so please go easy on me, haha.**

**I wanted to try something different, along the lines of hurt, loss, and tragedy. But also, healing, hope, and forgiveness. With, of course, a [possible, depending on where the story goes] mix of supernatural, as well as some romance. (Instead of a romance-centric fic with some sprinkling in of hurt/comfort. ;3)**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to put OCs in this story or not, other than the parents, of course. (Though I might just use Final Fantasy [I've never played that game, so forgive me if I'm OOC a lot. Heh heh. *sweat drop* ] characters as parents. Not sure yet.)**

**This was inspired by a lot of things, but [sort of] mainly by the anime AnoHana. I'm not entirely sure where it will go, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.**

**This is AU, so even though I'll be using names such as "Twilight Town" and "Destiny Islands", they'll be changed into realistic places instead of the cartoony feel we imagine when we think of them. D.I. will probably be a California-like beach town, and twilight town more of a suburban place.**

**This is also going to be more real-life based (apart from some [possible] supernatural) story, so none of the kids have powers or keyblades or magic. When they get hurt, they actually get hurt. There are also no heartless or anything, though they will have to face quite a few monsters of their own. ;]**

**Also, each chapter will most likely (not always, depending on if I find one.) start with a quote. However, sometimes I'll use quotes from people or things I do not know, or have seen/heard/read. So please understand this, and that I do not necessarily like, recommend, or promote the person or object said quote came from.**

**I'm not trying to be too technical, but it's happening anyways. -_- Basically, my quotes will always be clean, but who or where they came from may not be. I usually look them up online at places like "Goodreads", so I'll try to do my research if I can. But most of the time, I'm not promoting them as good things to use your time for. I'll say something at the bottom author's note if I recommend something. =p**

**Wow, this was a long author's note. And sadly, the chapter won't be that long. *sweat drop* I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story now. Ciao!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy, or any of the other winks and nods to other series or items I might slip into this story. They belong to Square Enix, Disney, andor whoever else said winks and nods belong to. ;]**

* * *

><p><em>"It's always hard to lose somebody. It leaves a hole in you heart that never grows back. " -Kevin Brooks, Lucas.<em>

**Chapter 1:**

**So Dreams don't turn to Dust, eh?**

"We'll be friends forever and ever, won't we, guys?" A young, female voice asked. The soft, sing-song tone drifted into the ears of her close friends, earning their attention.

The red head of the trio looked down, a trademark smirk etched upon his face. "How many times do I gotta tell ya? I'm not letting you two hooligans out of my sight for a second. Ever."

Another boy, around the age of the girl, ran a hand through his golden locks. His eyes rolled upward in an annoyed fashion. "When are you going to stop calling us names like 'hooligans' and talking to us like we're a couple of dumb little kids?" He asked, bluntly.

"When I stop being older than you." The eldest deadpanned.

"By a year!" The blonde protested, his ears turning a light shade of pink.

"Ah-ah-ah," The red head smirked wider, his bright, green eyes ablaze with mischief. "A year and two months, Roxy. Gotta remember those two months."

"Months, shmonths! I'm still not a hooligan!"

"And I'm still older." He crossed his arms in victory, an even wider smirk gracing his fair-toned face. The blonde, ears now fully crimson,turned to his smug friend. Knowing what was coming, the elder braced himself for the younger one's attack, laughing at his feeble attempts to "hurt" him.

The female, as dark headed as they come, stepped back and watched her two friends wrestle in the grass. Giggles sneaking out of hand-covered lips, and eyes watching their every movement, she tilted her head contentedly. This was how it always was, and how she hoped it would last forever. The sun on her face, the wind in her hair, even her friends play-fighting. (Because she knew they'd never actually hurt each other.)

"Okay!" She laughed, placing her arms between the two boys. "That's enough, both of you! You don't want to rip your clothes and get in trouble, do you?"

"Yes, mother Xion." The redhead nodded, ruffling her ebony locks playfully.

She swatted his hand away. "Don't call me that, Axel-lina."

Axel sighed, shaking his head. "You got me."

"OH!" Xion cried suddenly, causing both boys to jump from the scare. "I almost forgot. I have something for you two." She grabbed her backpack, thrashing around the inside until she pulled out three, black bands. One having the name Axel, woven in red. One with Roxas, in blue. And finally, Xion, in purple.

She handed each person the correct band, and smiled. "I made us friendship bracelets. I kind of figured you boys wouldn't want anything girly like the "bff" charm bracelets that Olette and I have. So I made us black ones with our names.

"They don't say best friends or anything, but they do have a number three on the sides. See? It represents the three of us. Oh, and I did it in our favorite colors too. They're each one of a kind, just like us. Special."

She continued to grin widely as the two boys looked down at their gifts. Each boy not knowing quite what to say. They'd never been given anything so special before.

After a few minutes, Roxas looked up, a bright smile on his face. "Thank you, Xi. I'll wear it forever."

"Yeah, thanks kiddo! What the sap said." Axel nodded, purposely aggravating Roxas.

"Don't call us that!" He cried, causing Axel to throw his hands up in mock innocence. Or defense. They couldn't tell.

After a minute of silence, a small, single giggle escaped Xion's mouth. The trio paused, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing at everything and nothing at all.

"Yep." Xion gasped between fits of laughter. "We're gonna be friends forever."

"Friends forever." They agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep. Beep. Beep.<strong>

Roxas opened his eyes to the obnoxious blare of his alarm clock. He slammed his fist on the snooze, without even a glance. His entire body ached. Not just a normal, physical ache, though. No, his body hurt, because his heart hurt.

That dream… It had been so real. A memory, and one of several that he had been having lately. He couldn't stand them. Not when it forced him to remember all he had, and all he lost.

A single tear slid down his right cheek, while more threatened to follow. He clenched his teeth angrily, hoping the potential flood would dry. He didn't want this right now. He didn't need this right now.

Finally sitting up, he took in a deep breath and studied his surroundings. Same messy room, and unorganized desk. Opened textbooks, and strung out pencils, and piles of laundry scattered around in various places. Who knew if it was clean or not.

He smirked. His brother, Ventus, would be having a fit by now if he saw this mess. He, like his mother, is a total clean freak. Whereas he is the exact opposite, and acted as such-If only in his own room.

His moment of humor faded, though, when a particular photo caught his attention. Sitting innocently on a nearby shelf, was a photograph, taken and framed on his 5th grade graduation day. He, and his best friends. Though only he and one other, Xion, was wearing a cap and gown. Axel, his other friend, was wearing a rather uncomfortable looking suit, which he tugged on while wrapping Roxas in a headlock. He used his other hand to mess with Roxas' hair, while Xion laughed at her friends' childish antics behind them.

He sat up and crept over to the picture, barely brushing his fingertips against the cold glass. Oh, how he wished he could turn back the clock. Just a little while. A few years, no more, no less. A few years back to relive the good times, and try to stop the bad.

"I would fix it all…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aaaand there you have it! Yes, I had to use the chapter title to reference Owl City. Because Owl City is fantasmical. (Yes, I use that word. Don't judge.)<strong>

**Just prepare to hate me, because this is probably going to be really sad. I'm not *positive* about how I'm going to do it, even though I am positive about what this story will be about and how I want it to turn out. So I will most likely *NOT* be giving this up. Although I can't promise about how timely my updates will be though, so. *hides* =p**

**Anywho, it's late, and I'm tired. So goodnight, and farewell. *Waves***


End file.
